The fall of friendship
by VintageDragon
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of discord, equestria has fallen into war. 3 nations chanllange each other for dominance but only one will rise from the ashes. rated T just in case
1. prologue

The fall of friendship

Prologue

_Five years…five long bloody years…_

_The land of equestrian had long lived in harmony since discord was put in his stone prison for a second time and for a few months the ponies lived in happiness….then the rebellion began. The idea spread like wildfire "why do we need the royals? I bet we can raise the sun and moon our selves. They never did anything we couldn't do our selves!" Across the land ponies of all towns began rioting and attacking anything resembling authority till finally the rebellion reached canterlot. The princess's were over whelmed. With no love or friendship to fuel their magic they fell to the masses. Their bodies were paraded through the city for the cheering crowds. Their palace raided and destroyed. Their family murdered before their own eyes. Still with the smallest breath of life inside them, they were hung up at the city gates as a sign to all that the reign of tyranny was over and an age of democracy had begun._

_Ponies across the land rejoiced and partied for the future. It only took one wrong move to shatter this peace. The unicorns, believing themselves the leadership this land needed migrated on mass to canterlot and began stating their rule._

_At first the earth and Pegasus ponies disliked the idea of being ruled again but made no compliant. The Pegasus's made weather and the earth ponies made food. The unicorns did nothing, sometimes even forgetting to lower the sun or raise the moon and still demanded more and more. The Pegasus's finally refused to do anymore work until their demands were meet. The unicorns considered their options and as one they formed a beam of pure magic and brought cloudsdale crashing to earth. The Pegasus's, lost and outraged at destruction of their home, fled north across the mountains to the northern griffin tribes. The unicorns braded all Pegasus's traitors to the kingdom and banished any who dared to remain behind. The earth ponies feeling misused by the unicorns as well went east in search of a new home._

_The earth ponies founded terra in the east, building vast cities on the fertile planes of their new home, and began forming armies to protect its borders. The Pegasus's united with the griffins, forming the winged mammals democracy or WMD and began building a mega-structure simply known as titan. The unicorns took these "acts of treason" as a declaration for war and began to mine the metal called magninite, the only metal to react to magic, naming themselves The Royals._

_Ponyville, now known as dereggnash or city of three in dragon, was agreed to become a natural city with all three nations holding a claim. Tensions grew still with the unicorns stating that since the other ponies abandoned equestria, all of the city should come under unicorn rule. The earth ponies, stubborn as they are, retorted this by saying that ponyville was started by earth ponies and by right belonged to them. The Pegasus's argued that since the earth ponies stood by and did nothing while the unicorns destroyed cloudsdale, they demanded half of each nations land for payment. With these new problems arising every nation move troops and supplies closer to the city, and prepared for war. The unicorns made the first move. On the grounds that the other nations sectors were consuming too much power they launched a raid on the central power station, destroying much of it. Left without power the city fell into chaos. Soldiers fighting in the streets, Pegasus's controlling the sky and cults rising up from their dark holes to wage their claim on the world._

_The battle will finish…and when it does…only one nation will rise from the ashes_

**A/N:**

**Hi all. This will be my first story I published so feel free to give my pointers or ideas. Also this story will mainly feature the mane 6 but I will need other ponies to fill the gaps so if you want to give me a description of you pony (ie mane, talents, colour, roles, what strengths and weaknesses are, etc) in a review so others can get ideas or if you want to keep yours super secret PM me. Will try and balance this with school work and life so don't expect me to update every day. Hope to feedback**

**-vintage dragon**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Operation: Burning sky**

_Dereggnash, terran zone: 6:00 12/06/135…._

_Armour: online_

_Weapon systems: fully functional_

_Shield: fully charged_

_Awaiting command…_

_Command accepted…_

_Ready to deploy…_

_Good luck miss twilight…_

_Twilight sparkle fell out of TH-X1 airborne deployment craft, Toppling for a few moments before her retroship exhausts pushed her into a straighter decent. The air howled past her, reminding her of an old friend that used to like flying. Forgetting the fall she turned her gaze to the blue sky around her, she had forgotten how beautiful it looked. A few more seconds and she breached the ash layer._

"Squad…I've entered the ash layer…sound off and get ready for combat"

_The squad sounded off one by one as twilight readied her combat blade and a few force spells, even though they would still have about five minutes drop before they came into range of any terran guns, There had been reports of WMD squads picking off airborne unicorns. Twilight thought of rainbow dash again, wondering how she was. She dismissed the thought trail as she spotted an opening in the ash._

"Clearing the ash layer now…push it hard and fast, none of you want to find out what griffins do with prisoners they don't need"

_Twilight folded her legs back and rocketed towards the blazing inferno before her. The terran zone of the city had once contained the structural marvels only earth ponies could build but now, after countless bombing runs and street fights, the whole place had turned into mass of rubble, glass and death. Fires ravaged the skeletons of once great buildings, causing the iron supports to buckle and turn. Twilight raised her hoof and studied the screen in front of her, they we're on target and in few minutes they would be trough the terran guns field of view, from then on it should be clear sailing to the objective. They were lucky they hadn't run into WM-_

_A high pitched scream resonates from twilight's comm system_

_She flips on her back to find the largest griffin she seen bearing down on her. He is gaining but still too far for a spell. Twilight raised her right hoof towards the threat, the small shield that incased her foreleg flowed with purple energy and with a satisfying crack the main weapon system unloaded its deadly payload. A single projectile screamed through the space between them leaving a purple trail in its wake. The solid magninite round punched through the rib cage of the griffin giving him a split second of shock before it exploded deep inside his chest and spraying the air around him in a fine red mist. His body tumbled past twilight but she hardly even noticed, she gazed in horror at what was befalling her squad. Griffins swarmed them, tearing ponies apart, this wasn't a battle I was a meat grinder. As she watched a white mare a few meters above her was beset by two griffins, before she even had a chance to react, they ripped the mare's head away leaving her decapitated body flailing in the high speed winds. Twilight cursed herself, she couldn't remember the name of the new recruit that join her squad only a few days ago…this would have been her first jump._

"CAPTAIN!...we're getting slaughtered out here"

_Twilight focused on her second in command, blaze. He was faring a little better than the others on account of the HV-113 heavy repeater strapped to his arm instead of her standard issue semi-automatic TF-2 assault carbine. He criss-crossed the ash clouds with a hail of tracer rounds. Griffins plummeted around him, either too injured to fly or lacking vital parts of their bodies._

"Squad…fall pattern delta…engage thrusters at two hundred meters…we're gonna cut it close"

_Her remaining squad shot through the griffin formation, making a b-line straight for the landing point. Six hundred meters the terran guns opened up. Twilight was not sure if they had been spotted but the large griffin hoard swarming behind her squad had surly gained their attention. Long range flak shells whined through the air before bursting behind her, showering the griffin's unprotected wings causing massive damage. The griffins finally got the idea in their skulls that a small unicorn drop unit was not worth losing you wings and pulled off as one. Two hundred meters._

"Engage thrusters…get ready for close combat"

_Two thrusters on twilights back flared, the superheated air had a slight violet ting to them marking the use of her magic like the rest of her armour systems. She hover briefly above the ground before switching her thrusters off completely and landed on the cement street with a dull thud. This part of the city had not been hit so badly but evidence of fighting could be seen all around. Twilight immediately ran for cover, hiding behind a large stone block that used to be the base of a statue, scanning the ruins for any potential threat_

"Captain…awaiting your orders"

_Twilight turned and sighed. She had been afraid of this. Out of the twelve ponies that jumped only three remained. Blitz, the other survivor, was the brother of blaze but you would have never guessed. Where blaze was large and muscular, blitz was skinny and lean. Like his brother, blitz did not carry the standard issue. Instead he had a L0-N9 sniper rifle or 'longbow as fellow marksmen called it, which was linked to his helmet giving him extreme accuracy._

"We complete the mission…blitz I want you in those buildings…shoot only on my order…we don't want to attract any unwanted attention"

_Blitz nodded and began sprinting towards the nearest doorway._

"Blaze…left side…I'll take point…watch the subways…I heard diamond dogs operate out of them"

_Even though diamond dogs aren't allied with any ponies, they still joined the fight. Fighting for fighting's sake. Twilight jogged down the foot path, watching for any signs of an ambush. It was to quiet…there should be fighting close to here. Twilight was in her own thoughts when she rounded the corner then her mind went blank when she saw what lay before her. The street she came to chilled her to the core._

"Captain? What is-"

_Both ponies gazed in horror at what they saw. Ponies…ponies of all shapes and sizes, military and civilians were everywhere, mutilated beyond all recognition, some had clearly died very painfully while others had been…eaten alive. Blood formed crimson pools and rivers, collecting in the gutters. Heads of ponies lined the street on long wooden stakes, silently screaming in their death. Parts of ponies not lucky enough to have the rest of their bodies were thrown into a pile in the center of the killing ground. The sound of blitz being sick was clearly audible in twilight's helmet._

"Alright…captain let's just back out of here…slowly…whatever did this couldn't be too far away and might come back"

_Both ponies started backing out of the street, never taking their eyes off the surrounding buildings. Blitz could still be heard being sick somewhere, twilight felt the same way with only her extreme focus keeping her food where it was supposed to be. She gave blaze a side long look, his stony expression gave twilight no indication of how he felt. Blazed suddenly tensed up and redirected his aim at something. Twilight followed his gaze to a small mound of ponies. She stared for a long moment before noticing what caught blazes attention…something was moving._

"P-please…h-help m-me"

_Twilight found the source to the noise. A small green unicorn lay propped up against a wall. Her left leg was missing and her cutie mark was cut away. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. She lifted her hoof, begging the two soldiers to come to her aid, before losing strength and letting it fall again. Twilight rushed towards her._

"Captain we can't help her…she lost too much blood and we're hours away from any friendly medic corps"

_Twilight spun around and gave blaze a stare which would have done fluttershy proud. Again she got lost in her thoughts for a brief second before returning to the coming argument._

"AND YOU WOULD HAVE US DO NOTHING?...this unicorn needs our help…what we have seen here today will stick with us for the rest of our days and I personally would like to walk away from it feeling like I at least saved one of these victims"

_Twilight turn and kept walking, complete dismissing any retort blaze might have had. She looked over the fallen pony. Blaze was right she had lost a lot of blood but twilight still felt like she should try and save this pony's life. She began bandaging the pony's wounds and using her healing magic to seal some of the major wounds. Blaze joined her, silently healing the internal bleeding. Twilight hated having to pull rank on him, he was her friend and didn't like forcing him to do things. They had nearly finished bandaging the mares leg when-_

"I've got movement…north side, big red building…I can't make out what it is wait one…more than one target…defiantly not one of ours"

_Blaze immediately took up a firing position covering twilight, switch to burst rounds as he did. The wounded mare shifted and tried to move but twilight held her down and shook her head. The mare grabbed twilight and pulled her close_

"G-go…y-you still have t-time to get a-away-AGGHH…b-before…before they c-come back"

_Twilight turned back to the street. She could see the movement now, large hulking figures stalked the shadows of the building. She turned back to the mare_

"Who did this…whose coming back"

_More shadowy figures appeared in other buildings. Gleaming eyes tracked the ponies._

"Captain…I think we should to get out of here"

"Who?...who did this?"

_The mare shuddered, reliving the horrors that befell her. She pointed her hoof at the buildings_

"D…d…d…"

_A figure slowly came into the light. Twilight instantly recognized the creature stalking slowly out of a ruined door way._

"Diamond dogs"

_The dog stepped out fully into the light of day. He was clad in armour that looked to be made up of parts he just found lying around. Around his neck was emblems of the three nations, taken from their owners as they clearly no longer need them. In his hand was an elongated spear made from a steel pole and part of a sign that had been sharpened till the wind wined as it passed over the blade. Others, similarly dressed and armed, started coming out of their hiding places, growling and making cat calls as they came._

"R-run…PLEASE…I d-don't want you to d-die for m-me"

_Twilight turned back to the injured mare._

"I will not leave you behind for…them"

"Aww to that's too bad pony"

_Twilights head whipped around, coming face to face with the ugliest diamond dog shed seen. He exhaled right in her face, his breath smelt of death. Twilight quickly brought up her weapon but before she could use it, he back handed her, making her sail across the street and crash in to a wall of the adjacent building. Twilight's world blurred and went silent. She watched as the diamond dog smiled at her before bringing his foot down hard on the mares head, crushing her skull and causing a pavement to break apart. He had a few seconds to gloat a twilight before turning in to pile of red goo. Blaze was going full auto on the oncoming hoard. The sensors in his bullets triggering a few feet away from their targets and burst into a torrent of deadly shrapnel, slicing their way through the diamond dog ranks. A dog got behind blaze and charged him, ready to impale him with a long piece of sharpened wood, then his head evaporated and his body fell life less to the ground. Blitz came into twilights view, screaming something at her but all she heard was soft mumblings. The back of her head felt warm, she stared at a blitz trying to make sense of what he was saying._

"Captain?...captain can you hear me?...TWILIGHT! Are you all right?"

_Twilight nodded and groggily tried to stand but failed and slumped back down, her body ached. Blaze was holding his own but was fighting a losing battle. Streams of diamond dogs poured out of their hiding places, boiling on to the street in a mass of fur and metal. Blitz ran back to help his brother, failing to notice the falling object screaming for his blood. The blade came crashing down, slicing blitz in two. The dog didn't even have a chance to claim victory before being cut down by a few ill aimed shots from twilight. Blaze stared at his fallen brother's body, ignoring the on rushing tide of diamond dogs. Tears welled up in his eyes before being replaced with utter hatred. He dropped his heavy weapon and un-sheathed both his short combat swords. He turned and changed the hoard, screaming his hatred at them. He disappeared into the mass of bodies, never to be seen again. The roar of an engine cut through the air. A single armoured car screech around the corners and opened up on the diamond dogs, pulping the ones that got to close. Twilight began to black out, she would surly die this day if not by diamond dog in their hunger then defiantly at the hoofs of the terran army. The sounds quieted, all twilight could her was the slamming of a door and the sound of hoof steps towards her. She slipped into unconsciousness waiting for her life to end._

"Well ah'll be an apple in a pear tree. Twi?…is that you under them armour plates"

**A/N**

**AARGGH dialogue the bane of my life. Yes folks, apple jack has found twilight. I based all the unicorns tech off the space marines from the war hammer 40k universe(just the basic ideas not major ones like warp travel and what not) and the diamonds dogs off fallout raiders. The terran still need ideas for their tech but I should find be able to find something in my room but if you have ideas of you own please share. Planning next chapter about twilight and apple jack so any tips you can share would be appreciated. Also did anyone get the feeling that the action move to fast or wasn't as good as it could be? Maybe it just me but if not give me a shout and tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Still needing ponies for the Great War so feel free to give me yours(I'll ask you if how I put them in the story suits you before I publish anything). Unfortunately if any one got attached to blitz or blaze I am sorry but they will not be returning to us R.I.P. that is all from me please review and give me tips, I am still new to this so give me anything you got good or bad. That is all from me and grimlock see you next time**

**-vintage dragon**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Under Pressure**

_detecting blood loss…_

_Applying medical aid…_

_Rebooting systems…_

_Dereggnash, terran zone: 8:67 13/06/135…._

_Armour: damaged_

_Weapon systems: offline_

_Shield: offline_

_WARNING…software virus detected…_

_Activating counter measures…_

_Counter measures failed…_

_Reactivating occupant…_

_Successful..._

_Ejecting occupant…_

_Self destruct initiated…_

_Good bye miss Twilight…_

_Twilight's armour opened, letting blinding light into her previously dark cell. The metal plates shifted complete away from the purple unicorn cased inside. Her body toppled out and landed on a cold, damp floor. Even though she still wore the under laying nerve suit from her armour, the impact still hurt and shocked her back into consciousness._

"there…what did ah tell ya sis…anit a computer been made yet ah can't hack"

"yeah well just because you're good at something doesn't mean ya gots ta brag about it"

_Twilight's head throbbed, blood pulsing rapidly around her already aching brain. She tried to move to rub the source of the pain before a greater pain shot through her body, what happened to her? Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a sort of underground basement, the ceiling shook, some dust dislodged itself and fell the floor. Twilight again tried to move, but again pain exploded out of her stressed muscles causing her to be sick on the floor. Reactivation isn't the most pleasant of experiences, flooding the occupants brain with enough electricity to stun a hydra is effective but often has some 'unwanted' side effects. She finally conceded and just lay still, trying to remember what had happened._

"aahh…sis? Is she okay?...she don't look too good"

"nah she's fine just a little woozy from bein woken up is all"

"well then she won't mind if ah have a look see at that there piece of tech"

_Twilights eyes flared open. Applebloom was crossing the room towards her silent suit of armour. She must not touch it! With all her strength, Twilight got her mind to focus as much magic as she could into a single spell. Applejack saw this and tried to shout a warning to her sister while reaching over her shoulder for the combat shotgun strapped on her back. The teenage filly barely had time to turn and question her big sister before a sphere of magic struck her dead center, driving the wind out of her, and sent her sprawling against the wall. Applejack was rushing to her aid in seconds, keeping the barrel of her weapon firmly locked on to the unicorn struggling to breath in the center of the room._

"WHAT THE HAY DID YA DO THAT FOR!"

_Twilight fought for air. That spell had taken more out of her then she thought it would. She weakly raised her hoof towards the armour. Applejack followed her hoof and was about to yell at Twilight again for forgetting that they were friends and favoring a piece of metal of her sisters life before seeing what she went. Sparks of energy danced across the armoured plates, melting the wall when they jumped off into a pipe or wire. The servitors and motors came to life as if they had taken control of the suit before the central processing unit at the back of the helmet finally grew to hot and melted in slag, forming a river of liquid metal that ran across the floor and hardening. Appleblooms coughs caught her attention and she immediately bent down to check on her._

"well ah should 'cough' ave guessed that the darn thing didn't take too kindly ta my hackin"

"yeah…"

_Applejack returned her gaze to the purple unicorn that had finally drifted off in to exhausted sleep. Twilight had used all her strength to save someone who normal unicorns wouldn't to shakes about. She was happy that the war hadn't changed her friend too much, she missed the old gang. She shouldered her shotgun and walked towards the sleeping mare._

"don't ya worry now Twi yer safe here…I'm a gonna look afta ya"

…..

_Twilight couldn't remember the last time she dreamed…or had a nightmare. The same scene replayed itself over and over again. Twilight lay in the street, watching in horror as her friends were cut down never to rise again. Blitz, her little brother after spike had disappeared into part of some secret division in the army. She watched as he fell, cut cleanly in two by the heavy blade. His lifeless eyes stared at her, wondering why Twilight did nothing to stop his death. He was young, too young, he should have been back in canterlot with his family and friends not lying face down in his own blood. There was another reason Twilight felt so bad about him. His brother. She had fallen for chocolate stallion when she first laid eyes upon him. Of course such things were forbidden in the military but she could dream…right? she wanted to wait until next leave cycle to tell him how she felt and what they should do about it. he was full of so much joy…so much happiness. she hoped deep down he felt the same way. He looked over at his brothers body, silently shedding tears. All the things Twilight had come to care about, all she had come to love about him, flooded out. Everything happy and kind about him faded, being replace by cold, dark anger. Not anger at the diamond dogs or at the sight of his fallen brother nor even at the unicorn that had made us stay to help her. No this anger was at Twilight, she had led them here, she had chosen to stay and help the unicorn, she had lost all her squad and still drew breath. The world darkened and all the remained was him and Twilight._

"_This is your fault…I will never love you or forgive you…your pathetic"_

_Twilight awoke. Cold sweet covered her body and her eyes felt like they had been crying. She cuddled up with her pillow and wept. She knew it wasn't really her fault but she could not help but feel responsible. The room shook as the cannons above continued their constant barrage of the city. Her soft sobs slowly lulled her back into dreamless sleep. She did not notice the orange earth pony standing in the doorway, keeping a close eye on her troubled friend. _

**A/N**

**What have I done…sigh…no more love…no more emotions…well I can't say there won't be any more feelings between ponies but no more for a while. Please tell me I did the right thing. If I have done something that you think I shouldn't have tell me and I will never do it again. Also sorry this was a bit short I couldn't find enough ideas to use. Well that's it for our friends Twilight and Applejack for a while but coming up next. Either Rainbow dash and the remaining wonderbolts(or just Soar'in because I like him more than the others) or Fluttershy the assassin and rarity the sniper. review and tell me what you want more. Still looking for ideas for terran but also now WMD tech, I want to keep them as different as possible so broaden your ideas. Also if you have a pony/creature of Equestria (no adult dragons or alicorns, only two remain and their barely alive…HINT HINT) review or PM me and I'll see if I can add them. My brain maybe full of ideas but I would like to have outside sources of reference. I may not be able to update for a little while because of assignments and exams but I'll try to do a little bit each day so by the weekend or next week I should be done. That is all see you next time.**

**-Vintage dragon**


End file.
